My Pleasure
by truthfullyours
Summary: One-off. Sherlock catches John pleasuring himself, and John learns (indirectly from Sherlock) a valuable and different way of pleasing himself. John asks an important question- does Sherlock ever pleasure himself? Takes place after a Scandal in Belgravia and includes a few lines of description (not graphic) of him pleasuring himself.


_Hello! So I really enjoy Sherlock and have been looking at fanfiction and fanart of Johnlock lately. This is a situation which I believe is quite plausible, and it just popped into my head. Enjoy! =)_

"If I wanted to look at naked women I'd borrow John's laptop." Sherlock Holmes said this as if he had just said he was not going to eat.

John Watson cringed mentally, trying to not show it on his face but he knew it showed anyway. "You do borrow my laptop."

"I confiscate it." This conversation took John back to that cold evening, just a few weeks ago…

John shut the flat door behind him as he hung up his coat. "Sherlock?" he called out. No reply.

It was a bitterly cold day and he had just come back from work. It was evening and he was tired, so he decided to unwind with a cup of tea.

John boiled the water and sat down on his favourite, comfortable chair. He closed his eyes and exhaled softly. A blur of conversations and people whirled through his mind and he tried to shut it all out. He wanted to just sit peacefully.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman he had seen today popped into his mind. She had been to see him a couple of times because- well, it didn't matter right now why she had needed to see him- and John enjoyed the memory of her.

Her dark brown eyes with long lashes and sun-kissed skin. Her silky soft, wavy brown hair. She didn't look like she belonged in England, but rather in a holiday resort in some tropical island. He could tell she didn't wear any make up, and the thought that she was confident enough to not worry about it, pleased him.

She wasn't only physically attractive, too- she was funny, sweet and graceful. Definitely his type. Her lips were a natural shade of delicate pink, and the thought of kissing them slowly, opening her up and running his hands down her shapely body thrilled him.

John realised that it was silent - the water had boiled – but strangely enough, he didn't feel like having a cup of tea anymore. He considered having it anyway, but tossed that thought aside almost instantly.

He felt a familiar tension grow within him that he couldn't ignore. He hadn't felt this excited in a while, and he was surprised as he had been weary the whole day.

He got up keenly, and without further ado he went to his room and shut the door. Turning on his light and laptop, he made himself comfortable in his chair.

A minute later, his heart was beating faster. He felt warm, and he was glad he had not drunk that cup of tea. He couldn't take it anymore and he unzipped his pants, all the time becoming more and more aroused…

John was simply lost in the sweet sensations that he was feeling throughout his body, and this was the perfect way to relax after a long and exhausting day. He was breathing hard and felt like he was going to boil over.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps by his door.

"John?" Sherlock's voice rang out crisply. John felt panic wash over him and he instinctively shut the laptop and frantically tried to zip up his pants. As he was doing the button, the door swung open widely.

John looked up breathlessly to see Sherlock standing very still, smirking on the left side of his face. His eyes scanned the room quickly. "I've just got a call, we have another case… shall we go now?"

John tried to appear unflustered, but he was still overwhelmed with mixed feelings of embarrassment and excitement.

He tried to hide his irritation, unsuccessfully. "Give me a minute, please? And why don't you knock, whatever happened to privacy!"

Sherlock looked hesitant. "Well, you didn't answer, and I thought somebody was in your room."

"But last time-" John spluttered- "you did knock, and I answered! So why not do it today?"

Sherlock turned his back to John and glanced at the cloak that was not his that hung up by the door.

He walked briskly away, calling out "I thought it would be quicker this way. Now hurry up, I'm not in a patient mood today_."_

"You're never in a patient mood!" John yelled back evenly.

Ten minutes later, they were in a cab, staring out different windows. Sherlock fidgeted with his hands.

"I've annoyed you. But, last time you took _so long _to get ready so I thought confronting you would hurry you up. I was wrong though, since you deliberately took five minutes longer."

"You're not going to apologise?" John asked, despite knowing Sherlock's response.

"Why?"

"Like you did to Molly, at Christmas?"

"Oh come on, perhaps it was embarrassing but it was hardly hurtful, was it?"

John folded his arms and stared hard out the window.

"I guess you've never known what it was like, have you?"

Sherlock raised a brow. "Known what?"

"To be caught… you know."

"Stop being so vague."

John almost wished he had never asked. "Have you ever… had someone walk in while you, um, pleasured yourself?"

Worried that he might not answer, John added "Sherlock, don't make me ask you again!"

"Mmmh. I rarely _'pleasure'_ myself like that," Sherlock replied, remaining expressionless.

"I don't get much from it, and it doesn't compare with a case. Why would you waste time eating crumbs, when you could take a whole bite of cake?"

John's eyebrows shot up while Sherlock watched the cars go by. Never looking at him, as if he could just sense John's surprise at the analogy, he continued, "Not that I like cake anyway, but I know you do."

Their eyes connected for a moment, and they exchanged a mutual look of understanding.

John knew that was as close as he would get to an apology from Sherlock on this matter. He looked out the window again and couldn't resist a smile as he watched the buildings go by.

His mind wandered back to Grace's laugh and stunning smile, and his heart stirred warmly. He would ask her if she wanted to go out next Saturday, catch a movie or something.

He didn't care if Sherlock thought it was 'dull.'

Right in that moment, John was thankful that he was not like Sherlock. He envied him often- the way his mind worked, his ability to rise above his emotions at times, and his apparent lack of being able to feel lonely and empty inside.

John knew that he should accept and appreciate his own self more and at this moment he felt more glad to be himself than he had in a long time.

_Emotions are good, _John thought to himself. _Even bad ones. I would rather feel something than feel nothing. _And in his old heart, sweet and new anticipation swirled gently.

_I welcome any suggestions you might have of any one-offs! My day also gets a little brighter if you review, as I'm always trying to improve. So if you have the time, thanks, but if you don't that's all good! Hope you enjoyed it =)_


End file.
